


Everything's beautiful in its own way

by whichstiel



Series: Season 13 Codas [12]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s13e11 Breakdown, F/M, Hunting, breakdown - Freeform, episode coda, spn 13x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: When I see the clouds form a black summer windstormThat uproots the harvest and hurls it awayIn the midst of such anger, destruction and dangerThe storm's even beautiful in its own way





	Everything's beautiful in its own way

**I.**

The horizon was flushed in soft blues and peach by the time Donna pulled into her driveway. She nosed her truck to the edge of the garage door and shut off the engine, sending mental apologies to her neighbors for the rumble of her truck in the pre-dawn stillness. Donna settled back against the seat and arched her neck from side to side, wincing as her body cracked. Holy heck she was stiff. “Shoulda stretched after,” she groaned. Her right ribs ached and she ran a hand down her side in a half hearted effort to subdue the pain. That werewolf had an extraordinarily effective kick. If her foot had aimed just a little bit higher and connected with her jaw, Donna suspected she wouldn’t be sitting in the driveway now. A shiver rattled her fingers and she shoved the truck key into her pocket and opened the door.

Outside, the morning was still, fresh and clear with the edge of frantic decay that always accompanied early Autumn. She closed the door of her truck as quietly as she could and splayed her hands out again in the weak dawn, flipping them forward and backward. There were no telltale flecks of rusted-brown on them; she’d done a thorough clean-up job after the kill. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to stop in the bathroom for a quick inspection - particularly her hair - before she crept into bed.

Donna let herself inside, hanging her coat on the hook by the door, sliding her keys down the smooth wooden bowl in the entryway, and toeing off her shoes so they lay next to Doug’s sensible work boots. Briefly she entertained the idea of starting a pot of coffee. It was the weekend but she was vibrating with energy anyway. However, Doug was just down the hallway and she wanted - no, needed - to wrap her arms around him.

Donna stopped in the bathroom and inspected her face and neck for blood. She released her hair from her pony tail and ran both hands through it, shaking it out sighing happily. The release of tension from her scalp already felt worlds better. She’d showered at a truck stop fifty miles outside the city limits so Donna ran a quick toothbrush over her teeth, shut off the light, and headed for bed.

Doug was just where she’d left him when the break in the case had happened the night before. He lay sprawled in Donna’s bed, legs scissored halfway across the mattress as though he’d reached for her in the night. He snored quietly, nose pressed flat between their pillows. Donna smiled fondly at him. Lately they’d taken to spending entire weeks at each others’ places, taking turns commuting to work. He’d become a soft foundation of normalcy that kept her grounded when her nights were taken up with tracking shadowed murderers.

Donna pulled off her sweatshirt and dropped it over the armchair set in the corner. She slid out of her jeans and pulled out of her socks until she wore nothing but underwear and her worn Walworth County t-shirt. Carefully, she slid into bed, fitting her legs under and around Doug’s. She scooted close and ran one hand around the curve of his torso, relaxing at the feeling of warm skin against her own. His shirt had rucked up overnight and she nudged her fingers under the lip of the shirt, thumb brushing along his back.

Doug stirred at her touch, then grunted against the pillows, chin swimming up so he could blink blearily at Donna. “Time is it?” he asked.

Donna smiled and leaned forward so her nose could brush against his forehead. She pressed her lips to his eyebrow. “Early,” she whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

Doug rumbled low in his chest and brought up one arm to encircle her waist. He pulled her in close and nuzzled his head into the hollow under her chin. He inhaled long and slow and let it out in what sounded like a satisfied purr. Donna let herself be held. She closed her eyes, with no expectation of sleep, and breathed in the apple scent of her shampoo in Doug’s hair. His breathing fell back into a regular quiet pattern, arms and legs heavy and warm along her body. After several minutes he asked, “She okay? Your friend? You left so quickly I thought maybe she’d—”

Donna exhaled sharply against Doug’s hair. “Yeah. My friend, she’s— She’s okay.” And she was. The werewolf had the girl locked in the trunk of her car, bruised and half dazed from the blow on the head and the mild progress of slow oxygen deprivation. Donna had dropped her off at a 24 hour emergency clinic, waiting until she saw medical personnel ushering her into the back. Then she’d driven away, hopefully nothing but a blurry memory in the girl’s mind.

But the werewolf… The werewolf had been young as well. So many of the monsters she tracked were. Donna supposed there might be older creatures stalking the world, but she was just too inexperienced to catch wind of them. The girl had been so young, but had already taken so many lives and was about to take another until Donna intervened. Donna freed one of her arms so she could trace her fingers along Doug’s hairline and down around the curl of his ear. She dipped her head to kiss him gently and his lips met hers easily. When she pulled away Donna murmured, “Thanks for understanding, Dougie Bear.”

“Mmmm,” he said against her mouth, returning the kiss. “‘Course. You gotta do whatcha gotta.”

Donna stroked her thumb over his earlobe and Doug turned into the caress. She smiled. “So, you’re awake,” she said, grinning against his mouth.

“Yup.”

“Wanna fool around, babe?”

He chuckled. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Doug settled his mouth against hers and fire kindled in Donna’s core, burning away the muscle pain and memory of the bloody kill. She levered herself above him, leaning on her elbow, and deepened the kiss. She kept one hand curled in his hair and pulled one of her legs up so she could hook her knee over his hip. She slipped her other hand under his shirt hem and pushed it up, running her palm over his chest.

Doug laughed breathlessly as she used her leg to pull him in close so she could grind against him. “Okay, I see—” But she silenced him with another kiss, this time letting it get deep and dirty. Donna swiveled her hips, encouraging him to roll to his back and she followed until she straddled him. She gathered Doug’s t-shirt with her thumb until it rode up to his armpits, then she wrapped her fingers around the opening at the neck, bunching his shirt into a handle. She pulled at it and Doug rose, mouth claimed by Donna and hands already frantically sliding under her shirt and slipped down under her underwear to grab her ass.

Donna pulled him up to sitting, helping him out of his shirt and laughing as he struggled to help her out of her own. Their shirts were launched over the side of the bed and she pushed him back down against the pillows, moving her lips down to devour the soft skin of his neck. Doug groaned, reduced to wordlessness, one palm kneading her ass and pulling at her hip and the other snaked between their bodies as he desperately tried to cup her breast. “Oh, hon. Oh, I—” he moaned and Donna rewarded the broken endearment by swiveling her hips so that his length dragged pleasantly along her clit.

Donna pulled back with a smirk. “You ready, babe?’

Beneath her Doug nodded frantically, his breath already harsh and heavy. Donna raised up and rolled to her side, lifting her hips to slip her underwear off. She launched it over Doug where it joined their t-shirts on the floor. Doug had removed his pajama pants just as frantically and he rolled to the side. A door slid open and Donna raised herself on her knees again and reached over to grab the condom. She pulled it open with her teeth, grinning around the foil, then slid it out.

Donna leaned down and ran her tongue along Doug’s length. His hips jerked under her touch and she pulled back and quickly rolled on the condom, stroking his erection. She watched him for a bare moment as he lay panting, spread along the bed and waiting for her. Then Donna straddled him and used her hand to guide his cock to rub against and then into her. She sank down with a groan, palms pushing against his chest as she watched his mouth fall open. He was beginning to get it - her frantic energy and need for some kind of release passing to him as easily as though she’d given him a flat verbal request. He seemed to instinctively know what she needed and right now she needed to lose herself in sex. As she began to move Doug moved his hand to her hip, sliding his thumb down until it played along her clit. Donna moaned and rocked her hips harder.

The morning dissolved into pleasure and the bladed nightmares of the hunt faded from her mind.

 

**II.**

The sun was well up by the time Donna pulled into her driveway. She blearily cut the engine and opened the door. Somewhere a lawnmower was already purring and Donna inhaled, imagining that she could smell the wheaty cut grass in the already warming air. She’d driven through the night, choosing to head directly home before she cleaned up. Donna tugged at her t-shirt hem so it covered the bloodied waistband of her jeans and hurried inside with her duffle bag of soiled clothing and weapons.

Her house was still, dust motes swirling by the cracked open kitchen window above the sink. She dumped her bag on the kitchen tile and opened the refrigerator to pull out an iced coffee. Donna downed half of it in three gulps and then set it on the counter, shedding clothing along the way to the bathroom.

Donna turned the water on hot enough to make it feel like she was steam cleaning her skin and stepped under the spray. She let the water wash over her, closing her eyes as rivulets slid over her face and along the contours of her mouth. She stayed there until the water began to cool to lukewarm. Then she turned off the shower, pushed back the curtain, and dried herself as she stood in the shell pink bathtub. Donna wrapped the towel around her damp hair and padded down the hall towards her bedroom.

When she was dressed she made her way back to the kitchen to finish her iced coffee. It would keep her moderately functional until the rush wore off later in the afternoon and then she could sleep long and deep before she had to get up for work the next day. Her jeans buzzed where they lay in the hallway just outside the kitchen and Donna crossed the room and bent to rummage into the pocket. She drew out her phone and frowned. “Five missed calls from Jodes?” Quickly Donna unlocked her phone and played the latest message over speaker.

The message was terse. “If you don’t call me back in an hour, I swear to god I’m driving out to track you down myself.”

Donna grimaced. “Oops,” she said, immediately hitting the callback button. When Jody picked up with nothing but an exasperated groan, Donna laughed. “I’m fine. I texted ya. You didn’t—?” But she answered her own question as she swiped to the messaging app and saw the red alert icon next to her latest text to Jody. “Oof. Sorry, hon. Thought it’d gone through.” She settled on the floor, crossing her legs and leaning against the door jamb. She settled her phone on her knee, comforted by the connection.

“Don’t you worry me, young lady,” Jody said in the tone of voice she usually reserved for the girls.

Donna chuckled at it. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. I shall strive to be better.”

“How’d the hunt go? Okay?”

Donna stared across the floor, her gaze drawn to the bloodied jeans. She sighed and shook her head. “Shoulda put my clothes in to soak before showering, I’ll tell ya that much.”

“How many vamps?”

“Thought there were two. Just a fledgling nest, ya know?”

“And?”

“Turned out to be four.”

“Aw, hell.”

“Yeah.” Donna ran her thumb along the sleek edge of the phone. “Yeah. But hey, got ‘em all. Sent an anonymous tip to the local PD about the vic’s remains.”

“Mmm. You okay?”

“Sure. Yeah.”

Donna winced. Her voice sounded high to her ears and her suspicion was affirmed when Jody asked, “Wanna talk for a while?”

“That’d be good,” Donna said gratefully. She glanced at her duffle and then said, “You know what? Let’s make it a video call. Found a weird knife in that cabin they were holed up in. Looks like runework?”

“Hit me,” Jody said. “I’ll get Alex too.”

Donna leaned across the kitchen floor until she snagged the handle of her duffle. Her phone buzzed with an incoming video request and she switched it on, smiling as Jody’s face resolved out of pixelated mush. “Hey Jodes.”

Jody returned her greeting with a warm smile, then moved her hand away to frame her kitchen table. Alex waved at her from the seat next to Jody and Claire ducked her head into frame and blew a kiss her way. She straightened out of frame and yelled, “Patience! Come say hi to Donna!” The phone returned to frame Jody and Alex. They both rolled their eyes at each other and Jody dug her finger into her ear with a comical wince.

Jody turned to the camera, eyes twinkling, and said, “So a knife, huh?”

Donna pulled the knife out of her bag and let the conversation wash over her as they talked about the knife and the hunt and school and work and what they were going to eat for lunch that day. After nearly an hour, Donna turned off her phone and set it on the floor. She put the knife on top of the weapons bag and grabbed her soiled clothing from it, bundling it up with her jeans and then walking it downstairs to presoak in the slop sink. When she got back upstairs she took a long inhale and stretched her arms high over her head, arching her back as the sun streaming through the windows fell across her hips.

“Ma always said there’s nothing like a call from a friend to make your day.” She dropped her arms and smiled at the wide blue sky outside her window. “Truer words, I swear.” Donna shook her head, then grabbed up her phone and duffle from the floor. She settled at her kitchen table, unlocked her phone, and scrolled through her music. She smiled as Dolly Parton began to sing, “When I look out over a green field of clover...”

Donna bent her head to the task of cleaning her weapons and sang along under her breath, “I get kind of moody when I see such beauty, and everything’s beautiful in its own way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can never get enough Donna. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whichstiel) and [Tumblr](http://whichstiel.tumblr.com/) @ whichstiel. You may also like the Supernatural recap and gif blog I co-write/curate, [Shirtless Sammy](https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
